helathybodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Field Trip
Lesson 4: '''Field Trip to an Apple Orchard ' '''Theme:' Healthy Eating Activity: '''Apple picking with the entire class '''Class/Group: ESCE classroom of 12 students. All students are present Procedure: Children will be accompanied by teacher and parents who volunteered to join and assist us. This field trip will provide a real life example of healthy things that we eat and where they grow. A preliminary discussion about where fruits come from will be done before the field trip begins. We will add the word orchard to the word wall which will provide a clear and concise definition (language/communication skill). The picking of the apples (fine motor skill) is also a form of exercise (gross motor skill). Socialization and turn-taking (social/emotional) during the field trip will be encouraged. This trip allows the children to associate all that they have learned about eating healthfully. They will see firsthand where apples come from which is a great lesson for young learners. Touching, smelling, and eating the apples provides a multisensory experience. Active parent participation will enrich the child’s learning experience, while also providing insight for the parents into their child’s interests. ' ' Related Thematic Unit Objectives: ' *Students will be able to practice their fine motor skills by picking apples from a tree · Students will be able to demonstrate their gross motor skills through jumping and reaching for an apple that is in far reach. · Students will able to practice their social/emotional skills with their peers and parents by through turn taking while picking the apples. · Students will be able to develop cognition by understanding concepts of where fruits that we eat come from. · Students will be able to practice their language skills through gesturing (pointing and eye contact) when engaging with their peers, teachers, and parents '''Materials: ' -School bus -Apple orchard -Gloves ' ' 'Modifications: ' '''1. '''Student 4 will be provided with gloves if necessary ' '''2. '''Students 5 and 6 will have an assistant side by side to help them pick the apples if necessary' ' '''3. '''Students 8,9,10 will have an assistant translate any necessary words during the field trip.' ' '''4. '''Students 11 and 12 will have explicit direct instruction by an assistant teacher if needed.' ' '''Assessment: ' The teachers will observe the children interacting with their peers and parents through gesturing. They will also observe the children demonstrating fine and gross motor skills. ' ' ' ' ' Lesson #5: Dramatic Play: Restaurant (2 day Unit) ' Theme: Healthy Eating Activity: '''Group Time - Collaborative group activity '''Class/Group: ESCE classroom of 12 students. All students are present ' ' Procedure: ' ' ' The children will learn the practice making healthy choices when buying food and at the same time, learn procedures that encounter in social situations and how one should respond. Parents and families will be asked to donate a healthy snack from their culture so that the children can use it in their restaurant. Children will first make their individual menus and then they will tell the teacher what they wrote on their menu so that everyone’s list can combined to make an official menu for the class. A note will be sent home with information about allergies. (Children who have food restrictions will be provided with alternatives.) Parents will also be encouraged to join our class as they engage in this activity and they can sit and eat with them at the tables. The children will engaged activities that builds language, cognitive, fine motor and social emotional skills. On the second day, Students will set the table with a plate cup and napkin. Then they will take turns being the waiter, cook, and customer. They will take orders for the dishes supplied by the families while other children pretend to be customer and place orders. The food can then be eaten or taken home. '''Materials: ' -Paper -Pencils, marker, crayons, glue, scissors -Dish supplied by parent to represent each culture -Plates, forks, glasses, napkins ' ' 'Related Thematic Unit Objective: ' · Students will be able to practice social/emotional skills in the dramatic play area (kitchen) through turn taking, sharing, and role playing. ' ' · Students will be able to identify pictures of vegetables and dinner foods from a magazine through pointing. · Students will be able to take orders and make orders for food through gesturing and pointing. · Students will be able to practice their fine motor skills through, writing (scribbles and drawing), cutting, pasting, taking order, preparing food, eating. ' ' '''Vocabulary: Menu, price, cost, buy, order, pay Top of Form Modifications: ''' 1. All students will be assisted through prompting to engage in social interactions with their peers in the dramatic play area (by taking and placing orders through gesturing and pointing). 2. Students can engage in pretend writing (scribbling). This activity will be done to practice fine motor skills. Student 5 and 6 will receive one to one help in holding pencil/crayon and writing (scribbling and drawing). 3. Explicit instruction, directions and prompting through modeling (scaffolding) will be provided to all students. ' ' ' '''Assessment: ' The teachers will observe if the students were able to order gesturing and pointing to pictures of healthy foods from the menu. Students will be evaluated on whether or not they demonstrate proper hygiene in the kitchen area. (For example, did they wash their hands before handling food or before eating?) Students will also be observed to see if they take turns and compromise with each other successfully. Write the text of your article here!